A new state of mind
by FaolinHayashi
Summary: This is mainly written for a friend So, Read if you want. She wanted a story of her and Lithuania so I'm writing it for her. LitxOC & PruxOC


Click...

Click…

_Snicker._

tap, tap, tap-tap, tap, tap-tap-tap, tap, tap…

Click...

Alex sighed as she clicked through another set of pictures on her Facebook wall. Leaving a comment only on the ones she really liked. She hid behind a cloud of happiness the only things she really found joy in were her close friends, and of course Hetalia—mainly Lithuania. She had asked her Sempai, Lauren, to do a drawing of him for her. Considering she said she would love anyone who did and he Sempai takes up challenges quickly, and easily.

When she posted the picture she almost squealed. The picture was of Lithuania alright, but he looked naked. He had a bare chest, but it cut off upper stomach level, leaving her mind to wander. Back to the story on hand she closed her browser after looking at some My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic meme's for longer than she should have. Groaning she popped her back before she leaned back into her chair looking about her room. Some papers lay astray in the room, some drawing papers from random doodles, some homework that she never bothered to finish, do, or turn in.

Moving her hand to rest behind her head she let out a tired, dragged out, yawn making it as loud and annoying as possible to entertain her-self in the darkness of her room. She debated whether or not to re-open her browser to watch some Hetalia episodes or play MW3. After cracking her neck and knuckles she decided to watch Hetalia, she needed more of her Lithuania fix. Glancing at the clock on the computer she saw the time was only 2:42am, staring blankly at it she shrugged.

"Pfft… Oh well, Sexy Lithuania is worth it…" she said to reassure herself as she typed in the web address for her favorite Anime website. As she typed Hetalia into its search bar the screen suddenly went black leaving a white flashing dash at the top of her computer.

"Oh come on! Don't die on me!" she slapped the side of the computer with the palm of her hand as she then heard clicking coming from the computer. "Oh great its bro… ken?" she looked at the screen and saw words there now.

_**Do you wish to get away…? _**_

She bit her lip slightly thinking some pedophiliac hacker was onto her stuff. She sighed hoping nothing bad will happen and quickly typed.

_**Of course I do… Who doesn't? _**_

The small dash blinked for a few moments before moving across the screen as the words typed out but oddly, the clicking wasn't coming from the computer, but her own keyboard… She stared perplexed at the keyboard as the keys pressed down by them-selves.

_**True… Now, I have an offer for you. _**_

"Oh gee this sounds like the FBI or CIA now…" she sighed and watched as it continued to type.

_**Would you be willing to trade the current life you have? _  
>For the chance to enter the 'show' of your choice, or in your case, Hetalia? _<strong>_

She blinked. Reread the words. And blinked again. She quickly and shakily typed back.

_**Of course I would! Why do you think Fanfiction's are made? I would kill to be in Hetalia. _**_

'_And with Lithuania~…'_ she added in thought when she suddenly got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

_**Perfect… Your opportunity will come soon… _  
>Of course you'll need some money however… _<br>And Supplies… _**_

Alex sat there for a moment planning things realizing. She had no money, and hardly any supplies.

"Wait a minute what am I thinking? This can't be for real… Could it?"

_**Hm… and maybe a companion to take with you… _  
>After all, I can imagine it would get boring there _<br>All alone, with no friends there to entertain you… _  
>Choose one. Get Supplies. Money… Complete your end of the deal. _<br>And I will complete mine… _**_

Alex sat there, slightly stunned as she read the words. 'Wait… DEAL?'

_**What deal? _  
><strong>_

_**Well, you did say you would Kill to be in Hetalia… and you will be. Quite soon… _**_

She went to respond when the computer shut down. She then sat there, staring at the now blank screen. All sounds fell deaf to her ears _'I said I would __kill__ to go there… I didn't mean it!' _her stomach churned slightly her face pale as her shakey finger restarted to computer. When it reached the "Welcome" screen she quickly logged onto her profile and got onto Facebook contacting the first person she thought of… Lauren-Sempai. She opened the chat box and began to type, still shaken by the earlier computer conversation. She hit enter, hoping that her Sempai was online and available to talk… It was almost 3 o'clock in the morning.

_Alex S.(You): Dude! You there?_

_Lauren H: Yeah, Sup? =^_^=_

_You: Need yer help, I'm REALLY freaked out right now._

_Lauren: *places on glasses and pulls out a notepad* Tell me what's wrong…_

_You: Okay, so my computer went all black screen on me and suddenly started saying a bunch of weird stuff…_

_Lauren: whut? .-._

_You: Like about getting money, supplies, a traveling companion…_

_Lauren: Aaaaand? *le curious*_

_You: . . . An offer..._

_Lauren: Offer? Dude what's going on? Seriously it's like 3am… Wait, you're not doing drugs right? IF YOU ARE WHY AREN'T YOU CYBER SHARING DX_

_You: Sempai! This is serious! Can you meet me?_

_Lauren: . . .  
>Yeah sure where?<em>

_You: My place._

_Lauren: . . . :pokerface: dude… I have NO idea where you live!_

Alex went to respond when she realized, her sempai was right. She sighed and typed in her address into the chat box before quickly adding in.

_You: Also, pack some necessities, like supplies mainly, and money._

_Lauren: 1. I'm broke as the shitz. 2.I'll see what I can do. Not much available for me to grab. 3. . . . Are we running away or something?_

_You: Just… Do it, please, sempai?_

_Lauren: *le sigh* Alright  
>Gimmie a moment to gather my shit, Mmk?<br>I haz to be leik NINJA! Otherwise I'll get caught lol._

_You: xD Yeah alright…  
>See ya soon Ninja Sempai. Wait, can you drive?<em>

_Lauren: Well, I have my permit, but I know how. :likeaboss:_

_You: Wait why don't you have your license?_

_Lauren: Insurance costs are a bitch._

_You: ah… Got it, well get goin' Ninja Sempai!  
>and try to bring a car, Ok?<em>

_Lauren: . . . Alright, I'll try. The old Buick might work. It has a wasp infestation in the right passenger side mirror and the window on the driver's side is fucked up, but I can manage…  
>Gotta find the key... If not I'll Kidnap neighbors car, they like me xD<em>

_You: Okay._

_Lauren: Alright, see ya soon._

_Lauren Hoshigaki is now offline._

Alex sighed as she sat back in her chair before quickly getting up and grabbing a large Duffle bag. Packing some things she had including her laptop, Camera, Phone, iPod, and the chargers for all of those… Including extra batteries, but those were mainly for her camera. After adding those objects she grabbed some clothes, and warm blankets before she placed them in. Quietly sneaking around the house using her phone as a light she grabbed some flashlights, the first-aid kit, matches, lighters, and some canned food, including the can opener.

She bit her lip as she snuck into her parent's room and she stopped in-front of her dad's gun case. Quietly opening it she grabbed some pistols, hand guns, bullets and one of her fathers prized Rifles. Grabbing some more ammunition for the guns she put them inside her duffle back underneath some of the blankets. Going back to her room she quickly fished out all her electronics, and their respective chargers, a few of the flashlights and the first aid kit before placing them into a small backpack, also placing in her drawing pad, wireless mouse, Notebook, pencils, pens, sharpers, and erasers into it.

She nodded at her things and quickly changed into black clothing. She suddenly jumped when her Phone went off, blaring the ringtone Lauren gave her, Matryoshka.

_Anone, chotto kiite yo daiji na koto. KARINKA? MARINKA? Hou o tsunette. Datte datte gaman dekinai no. Motto suteki na koto o shiy-_

She picked it up after reading the caller ID

"Sempai, you ready?"

"_Yeah I got some stuff… Had to grab the neighbor's car, Buick wouldn't start."_

Alex nodded slightly too herself and sighed.

"So where are you at?"

"_Just up the street. Come on out."_

Alex quickly put on her back pack and grabbed the slightly heavy duffle bag before using her phone to light the way, so she wouldn't trip on anything, to the front door. She pulled it open left her house key and locked the door shutting it tightly behind her just as a black car pulled up.

"Come on Alex!" she heard Lauren call out and she ran over to the car placing her things in the back seat next to Lauren's before getting in the passenger side. Putting on her seat belt Lauren drove away from her house.

"So where are we going?" Lauren asked glancing over from driving.

". . . Does 7-11 have an ATM machine?"

"Mm… I think so yeah."

"Drive there Sempai…" She nodded at Alex and headed for the 7-11 staying in the speed limit to stay inconspicuous to any police officer. She pulled into the 7-11 parking lot and frowned.

"Lights look like they're closed…"

"Good, that means that no one is there… Let's go." Alex reached into the duffle bag and pulled out some hand guns handing one of them, and some ammo to Lauren.

"A-Alex… this is a bit mu-"

"I just want to see… If it'll come true… You know our lives suck…" Lauren frowned and nodded slightly before getting out of the car hiding the gun in the belt of her pants, the safety on, before grabbing their stuff placing her bag on her back. And her own Duffle bag over her shoulders, Alex doing the same thing. They walked over to the door and Lauren frowned mumbling something about doors as she pulled out a small screwdriver from the side pocket of her duffle bag, no not a sonic screwdriver, sadly, as she jimmied the lock on the doors the lock gave a small _'click' _as it unlocked. They both grinned and opened the door careful to avoid the mat incase the sensors were still on.

The went over to the ATM machine and both girls examined it, including the sides. They tried using the screwdriver again sighing when the small lock on the machine didn't turn.

"Move Lauren." She pulled out her gun, turning off the safety and aiming at the lock. Lauren moved to the side as Alex fired, breaking the lock. So far so good, no alarms had gone off yet. They pulled open the small 'door' to the machine and smiled at the large amounts of cash placed in order of size. 100's, 20's, 10's and 5's. they quickly grabbed the money and placed them in storage bags when they had grabbed the last dollar the lights suddenly switched on. Both girls stiffened as a man held a bat; it seems an Employee stayed late for something.

"Put the money back… and back away from the machine… _please_" he added the last part softly as if he didn't want it to be heard.

". . . I'm sorry, but we need it…" his grip tightened on the Baseball bat as he then ran forward getting ready to swing it at us.

That's when it all happened. Like a flash… a loud bang, a thud of a body and the hard breathing of the shooter. Lauren looked at Alex eyes wide with shock. Both of them trying to now ignore the dead body in front of them, blood started to pool around the body as the fingers twitched mouth open in a state of shock.

"Al… Alex…" Lauren stayed shocked as Alex stood shaking.

_**Good job Alex… You've completed your end of the deal… You and your companion will now be sent… However, I need some time to open the gateway… Wait a moment, it won't be long…**_

Both girls had frozen slightly at the voice before looking at the body, blood had pooled around the corpse, his twitching had stopped.

"Kohai…"

"Yeah, Sempai?"

"I think I believe you now…"

"Yeah… So do I."

"Well… Since we're criminals, even more now for killing, Lock the door while I fill our bags with food items and drinks." Alex nodded and headed for the back room to grab the keys carefully moving around the body before Lauren did the same going over the stocked shelves, grabbing different food types. Potato chips of different flavors, dried fruits, cereal bars, Granola bars, a large amount of beef Jerky, mainly in her bag, and some backs with Sesame seeds, shelled and unshelled. Going over to the cold food section grabbing a bunch of wrapped sandwiches and placing them in the bag she then saw some Caramel apples and put them in as well.

Going back over to the shelves she grabbed a bunch of sweet treats; Twix, Snickers, Recess Cup, Skittles, and the large bars of Hershey's chocolate. She also grabbed all the gum packages and threw them in before zipping up the bag, opening Alex's she went over to the drinks and placed in as many as she could. Bottles of Tea, soda pop, energy drinks, water, juice, and grabbing both of them some strawberry and chocolate milk, hoping they would stay cold. She then zipped up that bag and returned to the front to see Alex locking the door.

"We're all set?"

"Yeah… But, I think the police are coming…"

"Why?"

"I saw a flashing red light in the back room, I think it's a safety precaution the employee used."

"Ah… Well, I'll be on the roof." She handed Alex her handgun. "The safety is on it still." She said before opening Alex's bag, moving the drinks, to grab the Sniper rifle and a box of ammo for it.

"Sempai…?"

"If we're leaving, I'm leaving in STYLE! Either stay down here or come on up, But I think we should stick together." Alex nodded at Lauren and they went to the roof. Lauren hid in the shadow of the sign as the Police cruiser pulled up. Two officers exited the vehicle as Lauren removed the cover on the scope and carefully took aim, holding her breath slightly to get a more steady shot.

"This is where the alarm came from… But everything looks oka-" the first officer suddenly fell backwards as blood sprayed from the back of his head along with a few small pieces of brain tissue, bathing his fellow officer's face in red.

"HAHA! BOOM HEADSHOT!" Lauren moved back a small latch to let the shell of the bullet drop to the ground before placing another one into the slot closing it up as she took aim again. The other officer quickly ran and hid behind the cruiser grabbing his receiver.

"We have an officer down! I repeat Officer down, need emergency back-up, there may be a sniper but information is unknown! Repeat; we have an officer down! Need emergency back-up, there may be a sni-" His sentence was never finished as he faced the same fate as his partner his body fell to the ground with a thud, blood slowly pooling around him.

"YEAH! DOUBLE KILL!" Lauren yelled out reloading the gun, the old, warm shell, of the last bullet falling to the ground with a small clatter.

_**Enjoying your-selves ladies? Almost done… It seems the gateway opens faster with more blood spilt… Keep up the work.**_

Alex looked slightly worried at the gleam in Lauren's eye. She had seen this gleam before, but on the anime Naruto shippuden. The gleam in Hidan's eye was the same in Lauren's eye… The gleam of a killer enjoying what they do. Her train of thought derailed as more Police cruisers pulled up.

"We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up."

"Ooh~… more people to kill how fun!" she grinned demonically and took aim. "BAM! HAHA!" she killed another, via head shot, right in his eye, and out the back of the skull, pieces of his skull some blood and brain tissue flew out, the tissue around the eye socket torn and now bloody. The bullet clattered to the ground.

"Up there! Take aim men!" The officers aimed their guns at the sign as Lauren quickly reloaded and shot another one, right through the throat, blood flying out.

"Ah! Such beautiful color that blood is! Now, all of you shall paint the concrete with the delicate ruby shade!" Lauren reloaded and took aim for the main officer directing the others.

"FIRE MEN BEFORE TH-" his sentence was cut short as he fell backwards, hands clutching at the new hole in his neck, blood filling his mouth as he twitched on the ground.

"Killing spree!" she shot another one "Killing riot!" another fell from her shot "Killtacular! I'm BATMAN!" she snickered at her quote and aimed at the last one… "Not going to run, eh?" the man shook in fear, a large dark colored stain in his crotch area, and climbed into the nearest the police cruiser starting the engine. Pressing the gas pedal he sped forward trying to turn as Lauren took the shot hitting him in the neck causing him to choke on blood and become limp over the steering wheel. Causing the car to go out of control before flipping, gasoline leaking from the damages vehicle.

"WOO! Badass am I right?" She reloaded just in case and laughed. "Oh man that was fun!" Alex stared at her before hugging her.

"Dude I fucking love you, you could of died, but you got em' all!"

". . . Pokémon?" Lauren laughed again and hugged Alex back.

_**Congratulations Ladies, another police force is coming and so is a news van… Shall I let you gain some publicity before I take you?**_

"Hell yeah!" Lauren fist pumped the air and took her original position as more cars pulled up and so did several news vans. "Heya bitches ready for more?" she took aim as the first one exited the car and took fire at his chest hitting his heart.

"Nice Sempai!"

"I know, right?" She reloaded, the ground around her littered with shells. The news crew had set up and they were filming the action the camera's turned on both girls when they had spoken and Lauren just waved as Alex snickered. "Paint the ground Officer's! With the color of Rubies like the ones before you did!" she took aim at one that looked scared and shot in the middle of his chest causing him to scream out, as a loud crack resonated off of his now broken sternum. "Music! Sweet music!" she laughed again and reloaded before taking aim having to move when they shot at her.

"3… 2… 1… Their reloading now Sempai!" Lauren nodded at Alex and took aim shooting another officer that was talking to the Reporter causing the reporter to scream as blood sprayed onto her face pieces of the mans tissue covering her as well. "Sempai… Look!" Alex pointed to the ground, a circle had formed, from the blood of the police officers, and had started to give off an odd purplish glow, lightening like sparks danced off of it.

"I see it Kohai… Lets go!" they ran to the side of the building and jumped onto a closed trash container before jumping to the ground. Grinning, both girls ran to the circle before stopping at all the guns pointed at them. "Oh my~… Is someone upset that I killed their fellow officers? Tsk, tsk…" Lauren walked forward, Alex not too far behind until they stepped onto the circle the glow becoming more intense.

_**Its ready ladies... Shall we go?**_

Both girls smiled at the shocked look on the Officers faces at the computer-like voice they had come to like.

"Yes…" Alex responded to the voice as they slowly started to sink in the circle. "Buh-bye~!" Alex started waving to them.

"See ya, Fuckers!" Lauren grinned and flipped them off with her free hand as she grinned. Both girls then looked at the Camera.

"Goodbye world." They both laughed in sync as the purplish circle swallowed them up, leaving the officers to shake in fear and wonder. The news reporters stood shocked, the one with blood sprayed on her face had fainted fainted. And each of the news camera's had captured everything...

Unknown to the girls, they were now the most wanted, yet famous, people in the U.S.A now.


End file.
